This invention relates in general to an electrical connector that securely maintains a male electrical connector member or plug in mated relation with a female electrical connector member (e.g., an electrical outlet box) during use, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a male connector member with a series of prongs that mate with respective sockets on a female connector member such that the prongs and sockets are aligned to prevent any accidental or unwanted unmating of the connector.
Heretofore, it has been well know to provide an electrical connector for connecting a male member, or plug, to a female member such as an outlet box, to supply electrical power to operate various devices or machinery. These prior known electrical connectors include a plug that has a series of blades and/or prongs that are matingly received by a series of slots and/or sockets on the female member. The plug and female member of these prior connectors are connected by axially pushing the plug and female member together and are disconnected by pulling the plug away from the female member.
These electrical connectors pose potential problems in the inability of the connectors to securely maintain an electrical connection during use. For example, one may accidentally disengage an electrical connection by creating tension in the electrical cable (e.g., when the device being used is pulled beyond the length of the electric cable). Losing an electrical connection creates an inconvenience in some circumstances when using, for example, power tools, and it could lead to unnecessary losses or damages when using devices such as computers or refrigerators. Additionally, unwanted losses of electrical connections could lead to greater damages or injury when using medical and/or industrial equipment. Therefore, there is a need for an electrical connector that will remain securely engaged to provide a continuous electrical connection.
The electrical connector of the present invention is an improvement over the prior electrical connectors in that the way that the plug and outlet box mate is unique and an improvement over the prior art. In particular, the sockets on the outlet box are substantially vertically aligned so that when the prongs of the plug are inserted into the sockets, the plug is securely maintained within the outlet box and cannot be accidentally removed by axial forces (e.g., sudden pulls) applied to an electric cable or extension cord connected to the plug. Additionally, the outlet box may have a spring-biased cover plate that selectively covets the sockets of the outlet box when the outlet box is not in use. It is also appreciated that the electrical connector of the invention may be used with other electrical connections such as extension cords.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electrical connector that securely maintains the male connector member in mated relation with the female connector member.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector that includes a male member having a series of prongs that mate with a series of sockets on a female member to prevent the male member from being accidentally pulled out of engagement with the female member.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electrical connector that protects against children having access to the electrical sockets by including a retractable cover plate to selectively cover the sockets of the female connector member when the connector is not in use.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed disclosure, taken in conjunction with the accompanying sheets of drawings, wherein like reference numerals refer to like parts.